CarlisleEmmett father and son
by OCDGADfreak21
Summary: This cute Collection of one-shots are about Emmett/Carlisle. Enjoy (Note: I am just getting used to editing stories, so please be considerate of your reviews.)
1. Chapter 1

This takes please after Carlisle's. Revenge, Emmett is having a bad day, and Carlisle wants to know why, this short one shot is in Carlisle's POV.

[A/N: This story Is an AU, also the characters are mostly OOC. I'd like to give special thanks to. Fansluv16, for suggesting to continue this series.]

Emmett had just been awful today, he got three weeks if detention, snapped his cell phone in half, yelled at Alice and Jasper, I don't want to ground or spank him until I know what's wrong.

I walked up to Emmett's door and knocked.

"Go away!", Emmett yelled

" Emmett this is your father!, I need a word with you," I said, while trying to stay calm.

Suddenly the door flung open, Emmett actually looked like a terrible mess, like if he had cried ,only he couldn't because he was a vampire.

This is concerning...my poor boy.

"Emmett, son...please tell me what is wrong," I said, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"You wouldn't understand," Emmett said, leaning against the door frame and folding his arms.

" Actually I might, at least a little bit...there was a time in my life that I rebelled too," Carlisle said

"What you!, really!", Emmett said, astonished

"Yes, when I was a human actually, you see Son my father was an Anglican Pastor, he loved to hunt Witches,Werewolves and Vampires, but I hated the person he was," I said

"I know this is ironic to say now, but what was so bad about your dad hunting them?, I mean to humans they are monsters after all," Emmett said

"That isn't actually what I hated about him Emmett, the only time we ever really saw each other, was when he invited me to join in his ridiculous past time, he barely had time for me...!", I gasped, thinking that I may have gotten to the bottom of Emmett's issues.

"What's wrong Pops?", Emmett asked

" Please Emmett let it out, tell me what's wrong," I said

" Well Someone was picking on me today , So I picked a fight with him and got detention, I broke my cell phone, hollered at two people I care about very much, and... And I want my Daddy!", Emmett bawled , As he buried his face into my shirt.

"It is alright my little boy, let it out...I am so sorry I haven't been spending as much time with you as I should," I said rubbing his head

" The last time I got personal attention, was when you did that prank, and strange enough I actually liked it," Emmett said with a smile

"Really...Well I am going to have to do that more often...In fact, here's the deal buddy, since this was partly my fault, you will neither be spanked or grounded, but your punishment will be that you will treated as a three-year old tomorrow," I said

"Sounds great Daddy," Emmett said hugging me.

"I'll go child proof the house!", Jasper said, over hearing the conversation.

" Emmett, I love you more than words can express, you cheer everyone up when they are sad, and you will always be my little boy," I said, kissing Emmett on the head.

[I hoped you liked it, please review]


	2. Toddler Time

[This is a warning that my grammar skills aren't up to snuff, so I'll give you a chance to leave this page. There those of you who don't care and want to continue reading, I would appreciate if you would not use the review button to criticize my work, thank you.]

This takes place after Emmett's bad day, Carlisle decides he needs to give Emmett more personal attention, so today he is going to treat him like he's three. This is in Emmett's POV, also this is AU and OOC.

{I open my eyes and suddenly see my room transformed from a room with the Nets and Playboy posters, to a room with Barney, Shapes and Alphabet all around me.}

"Good morning to you," Carlisle sings as he walks in and kisses me on the forehead.

"Morning Daddy," I said as I rubbed my eyes and yawn

"Are you still tired Emmy bear? You may go back to sleep if you want to," Carlisle said rubbing my head.

"I'm just fine Daddy...What are we doing today?", I asked, hoping out of bed and started to bounce.

"Well I'm thinking we could have a sippycup of blood for breakfast, then we could finger paint for a few hours," Carlisle said with a smile

"Sounds fun! Let's go!", I said

"Hold on a second buddy...I need to get you dressed first," Carlisle said as he lifted me up and carried me over to the closet.

My Closet was now full of three-year old themed stuff, like shirts with Barney,Blue and Big Bird. Baseball caps with sayings like Adorable and dimple cheeks {Ironic saying}, and pants to match. [A/N: For anyone who doesn't know Blue is a character from the old show blues clues,she's a dog].

"I think I'll choose the Blue's Clues shirt, the hat that says dimple cheeks and the blue pants to match," Carlisle said getting everything out and dressing me.

We left my bedroom and went down a long,wide hallway. On either side of the wall in the hallway were portraits of us, other family members and of Dad at

award ceremonies.

{My Dad was great for that...fixing or making people feel better, That is one reason I idolize him so much...he's also very kind and intelligent, I couldn't ask for a better father.}

"Okay buddy...sit right here while Daddy gets your sippycup, okay," Carlisle said, he then left and went out to the kitchen.

But no sooner as he left, he was back with sippycup in hand. "Here you go buddy...it is grizzly your favorite," Carlisle said sliding it into my mouth.

"Thank you Daddy," I said as I leaned into him. {God this actually feels good}.

"You're welcome Emmy...how about we watch some Barney while you drink that?", Carlisle asked

{Usually I hate stupid Barney...But today I am three.} "Okay Daddy," I said with a smile.

Dad slid a dvd into the player and Barney came on, today's episode was about colors, specifically about red,blue and yellow.

about a half hour past and we were out finger painting.

"Hey Emmy-bear...can you show me the colors we learned about today on Barney?",Carlisle promoted me.

I first stuck my finger in the blue paint, than followed by red and yellow.

Dad gasped and gave me a big hug. "What a good boy Emmy! Hey everyone our smart little boy knows his colors," Carlisle praised.

"Oh my Emmy, pretty soon you will be smarter than Jazzy...Oh I hope that is not too soon," Jasper said as he petted my head.

"Hey Emmett, do you know what blue and yellow make?",Edward asked

"Don't rush him Edward...he's only three years old," Carlisle said, kissing my forehead.

"It's green," I said

"Oh my! You are turning into a little genius, don't grow up on me too soon," Carlisle said as he hugged me

Suddenly I yawned. {Jasper!}.

"Uh-oh, I think it is time for Emmy's afternoon nap," Carlisle said, lifting me up.

"Not tired," I said as I rubbed my eyes.

"Of course you're not tired...Nappy time," Carlisle said as he tucked me into my bed, and hummed a lullaby to me.

{I had one of the best and weirdest dream all at once, I was physically three years old, I was only about 2'9 tall and weighed 35 ponds, I had short brown hair and green eyes. And probably the cutest of all my features were my signature dimpled cheeks.

Carlisle just lifted me up and cuddle me. Saying how I was his sweet little boy, and then mentioning that it was time to go in for lunch, we went through the door, then I woke up.}

"Hi Emmy...did you have a nice nap?", Carlisle asked

"Yes Daddy...I had a dream where I was physically three," I said

"Oh but you are three Emmy...and where did you learn a word like physically?",Carlisle asked,astonished that I knew such a huge word.

"I guess I heard it from my favorite big brothers and sisters," I said

"I bet you did, let's go down and have some lunch eh," Carlisle said lifting me up.

We the rest of the day went by too fast, Dad attempted to give me some Brussel sprouts and liver, but I threw it up, he gave me a cup of blood to wash it down. We watched more Barney and after that Bella read to me {Kinda reversed of what I did when she was three}. Hours have past and it was time for bed.

"Goodnight Emmy...I had the most wonderful day and I want to say I love you very much," Carlisle said kissing my forehead.

"I love you too Daddy, and I want to say you are the best," I said

Carlisle just smiled, if his heart could beat it probably would have...

[I know a weird way to end...but eh, I'll save more mush for the next one, please review]


End file.
